


Kidnapped

by Torch_It



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Stockholm-Syndrome, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Mary, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torch_It/pseuds/Torch_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of the Underworld met the God of Spring. Suddenly Dean found himself kidnapped by the arms of the man that everyone was against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

The day that he was born, everyone noticed.

 

Even mortals witnessed something incredible happening; fresh flowers and crops now decorated their once warren land.

 

Olympus, the only house for the Gods, had changed too. The heat from the sun brought kind warmth and comfort, strange and exotic creatures began appearing, and nymphs, nereids, and other creations danced and enjoyed their time amongst the newly grown flowers and trees.

 

_Spring was born_

Mary had given birth to a brand new God, and his power was already showing.

 

“My sweet darling angel” she cooed at the baby boy, “My Kore.”

 

In the other room all the Gods waited anxiously and excited to meet their new member. Sitting in the throne, John felt elated and happy at hearing the first cry of his new baby in the other room. Unfortunately his wife, Kate did not share the same feelings.

 

“It pleases you seeing me unhappy. Well I will not stand here and witness another result of your unfaithfulness,” she said right before walking off.

 

Minutes later the nurse walks in exclaiming “its a boy your highness, its a beautiful and healthy boy.”

 

“Can we see him? can we?” asked the god of the sun

 

“Calm down Sam, we will see him, as soon as Mary allows it. Nurse, how is she? were there any complications?”

 

“No your highness, it all went well. Both mother and son are in good conditions for now, I expect that soon enough all of you can see them.”

 

With the reassurance, everyone was able to sit down and patiently await the appearance of the new god.

 

At least most of them.

 

“I can’t wait to spoil him with gifts. I will teach him everything I know about hunting” exclaimed Charlie

 

“Nuh-uh, I will take my little brother out and teach him how to seduce beautiful nymphs and mortals,” said Sam.

 

“I will send you all to your quarters if you dont shut up. Besides he is just a baby, he still has a lot of time to learn from all of us”

 

“I agree brother, but can't you see that we are all very excited to meet the new member of the family…” Bobby paused, “at least most of us are here.”

 

“Where is Cas? I thought he knew about the birth of my son” replied John

 

Castiel, God of the Underworld, King of all the riches, sat beneath a tree hiding in the shadows a mile or so from the home of the Gods. John, Bobby, And him were brothers and  a few of the ancient Gods of each realm.

 

John being the oldest received the sky, Bobby the sea, and he was left with the underworld. But being the God of the land of the dead had not really bothered him. He was always quiet, didn't like attention, and always by himself.

 

He embraced all the years of loneliness and solitude, and now he was here on the top of Olympus, expected to attend the birth of another one of his brother’s bastard child. Although in this case he was actually a bit happy. Mary was one of the few Gods that he liked. Her sarcasm and you-don't-fuck-with-me attitude made her agreeable to withstand. Yet he would never comprehend why she found John attractive, let alone agreeable.

 

He was in no hurry to get to the palace. No one would even noticed he was absent. Only a few like Mary, were actually interesting anyway. He really didn't expect much from the new God anyway.

 

As he walked through the fields of Olympus, he couldn't help but noticed the beauty of nature. Down below the floor shrined bright green with its fresh grass. And the sky had a mixture of white clouds and bright sun rays. Had earth really been this beautiful before? Not possible. He couldn't remember the last time that earth looked this magnificent.

 

The trip actually seemed short. He fancied himself with every detail and object, that he soon found himself at the doors of the palace.

 

“Good to see you sir Castiel” the guard said “beautiful day for a birth isn't it?”

 

“Yes, it seems it is” he replied with no interest. Already he could hear the obnoxious loud chattering of the rest of his family.

 

“Cas-ti-el, my brother, your presence pleases me” John exclaimed when he spotted his younger brother. “Please, come and sit besides us. We are just waiting for Mary and my son to come out.”

 

From a few feet away he could see how John radiated with happiness and excitement.

As Castiel was taking his seat, the nurse came out.

 

“Your Highness, the lady and her son seem to be ready to meet you.”

 

Mary, was beautiful. Her appearance gave no indication that she had given birth. Her white gown reached the floor and her blonde hair was in a neat braid reaching the middle of the back. Refusing to wear shoes, she walked the trail up to the father of her son. Her face didn't need any enhancement, the smile on her face was enough to show her natural beauty.

 

“My lord, I want you to meet someone.” she whispered, afraid to wake her sleeping child.

 

John was speechless, but his face showed signs of love and admiration. He quietly walked from his throne to the woman and newborn who held his heart.

 

Mary held her son in both arms, and as soon as John was close, she extended them in order to give him.

 

“What is his name?” he asked, holding the baby close to him

 

“Kore, but I wanted you to give him a proper name.” she replied.

 

The child laid calmly in his father’s arms. He had inherited the soft blonde hair from his mother, and even though he had his eyes closed, John hoped that he would inherit Mary’s blue eyes. Small freckles adored his cheeks and nose, his mouth puckered as if sensing food nearby. His son was barely born, and already showed signs of dashing looks for a child. He truly was beautiful, just as his mother.

 

“Dean” he said, “that should be his name, my little Dean.”

 

“You shouldn't be greedy, let the others know him as well” Mary whispered in his ear.

 

“If it was up to me, it would just be the three of us,” he replied “but you are right. Sam, Charlie since you both are so excited to meet the baby, you both come on up”

 

Without a second notice, both Gods approached the couple and the child.

 

“Hi Dean, just so you know you will learn all about hunting and fighting techniques. You have so much to learn! I can’t wait to see you grow up”

 

“Dont listen to her little brother, with your looks and strength you will capture the heart of many guys and gals. I cant wait to teach you all of my tactics”

 

Even with the loud bickering of his siblings, not once did Dean opened his eyes.

As time passed by and all the Gods were satisfied to meet the newborn and congratulate both mother and father, the crowd soon diminished and Gods were invited to the dining room.

 

Dean laid quietly sleeping in a wooden crib given by a group of nymphs.

 

“Castiel! You are the last one that needs to meet my son. Come on, he doesn't bite.”

 

Throughout the commotion, Castiel sat calmly watching as God by God walked up to the couple and their sleeping child to congratulate and wish them the best.

 

His turn finally came, and he would meet the beautiful child that had captivated everyone in the room.

 

He slowly approached the child, but was surprised.

 

Beautiful could not described the child. The small freckles kissed his light skin and gave his face a look of innocence. His hair strands glowed when the light of the sun hit them. And his skin, not pale but not dark felt silky smooth.

 

He couldn't let go.

 

And then Dean opened his eyes.

 

 _Green_. Like the color of light shining through a leaf. The color of light grass surrounding the colorful flowers and exotic plants. The color of new life.

 

He couldn't take his eyes off from the small child. And then he smiled.

 

Castiel was the first God that Dean looked. The first that he smiled to. The more he looked at Dean, the more possessive he got.

 

Suddenly it was _his_ Kore.

 

Until Mary and John intervened. “Okay, enough sharing. I want my little boy back”

 

Dean felt it as soon as he was being taken away from him. And as soon as he was out of Castiel’s arms, he cried. Nobody really took it as anything important, only Mary.

 

“Castiel, I hope you look for your own child. This one is mine.” she said half joking, half serious.

 

Without taking his eyes from Dean, he replied “You know me Mary, I would rather interact with gems, than actual breathing things.”

 

That was not true, there was only one who he wanted to interact at the moment, and he was being held by his mother.

 

“You are very lucky Mary, to have such beauty in your arms. I envy you.”


	2. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies, 

First and foremost, I would like to thank you for reading this fanfic. It is one of my first ones so I apologize in advance for present and future mistakes. Nevertheless, I love you and appreciate you  
Unfortunately this is not the second chapter of the story. It is however, some background information that I should of have included in the first chapter.

1.) As many of you noticed the tale is supposed to be the myth of Hades and Persephone. I can go on and talk about the several different ways the myth goes, but since I am a romanticist I decided it had to be a happy tale with a happy ending. 

2.) Castiel is Hades and Dean is Persephone. 

3.) You may have noticed that Dean is also called Kore. Well that was another name given to Persephone -the goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld- and sometimes refers to Classical Greek sculptures of a young female. With this however, I am not implying anything about Dean being a hermaphrodite or anything like that; but being the god of spring, I decided he should be delicate, soft, and submissive (feminine characteristics) yet still maintain a bit of his defensive and impulsive personality. Also, the story begins with Dean’s birth, this of course will cause a great age gap between him and Cas. That is why the gods will remain a certain age appearance even though they are thousands- of-years old.

4.) I know there are a lot of incestuous relationships with Greek gods and such, but please take in consideration that it is a story and I am doing my best to combine two worlds of which I am passionate about. 

5.) There may be some Supernatural characters that don’t coincide with the gods given, but in these cases -such as Adam being Ares- it had to be done in order to keep up with who the father and mother were, etc. 

6.) I will try to not name the characters by their Greek god names in the story, but I will give you their roles and what age they most likely look like. 

John (Zeus): 40 Bobby (Poseidon): 45 Castiel (Hades): 30-35

Kate (Hera): 35 Mary (Demeter): 35 Dean (Persephone): Age varies

Charlie (Artemis):18-20 Sam (Apollo): 25 Benny (Dionysus): 25-30

Michael (Hermes): 25 Anna (Aphrodite):18-20 Adam (Ares): 20

Michael (Hephaestus): 30 Pan (Gabriel): 25-30 Garth (Eros/Cupid): 20

7.) I am still trying to work out the details and trying to come up with a draft for chapter 2, so please be patient with me. Information may or may not change, I will make sure to keep you posted. I can’t give you an exact date for future updates, but don’t lose hope.

8.) Finally, I hope that you enjoy this fanfic that I am really excited about. Kudos and comments make me very happy and are very welcomed, and if you have any suggestions, improvement, or questions please feel free to let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or Greek gods and culture. That's just silly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Supernatural.  
> Sorry for the some grammatical and spelling errors, but I was pretty excited about this idea.


End file.
